


Hunting

by knifehost



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hunting trip, M/M, Mild Blood, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifehost/pseuds/knifehost
Summary: Maxwell can't go out alone 'cause he's a weak old man, so the group assigns him a buddy and this time it's Wolfgang and well... y'know.





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> SO! There's this really cool artist on tumblr who has draw cute art of Maxwell and Wolfgang before and that was kinda my main inspiration for this! That artist is [NikoDavisArtwork](http://nikodavisartwork.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There was also [this post](https://my-makeshift-masquerade.tumblr.com/post/172655348206/why-wolfgang-knows-about-long-pig) that inspired a lil tid bit in this fic. Wolfgang calls Maxwell "коханий" which means "my love" in Ukrainian.
> 
> Also I've never wrote in 2nd person before, so this is my first attempt.. Anyway, I hope you all like my dumb little fic!

Keeping this sort of company, is not something you would normally do, but then again you have done a lot of things in this new life of yours that you normally would never do. 

Although, it’s not as if this particular trip is anywhere near out of your realm of expertise. You would like to believe that you can handle yourself quite well in this world of yours despite the others claiming that you’re “fragile”, but they will always assign you a partner or “buddy” as the spider child liked to call it. No matter if you think you can handle things on your own or not, no matter how unnecessary you deem it to be, you will always get stuck with someone because you “need the help”.

Today, your assigned partner is Wolfgang, the strongman of your assorted group. What he lacks in social skills, he makes up for in brute strength and despite your history, he remains kind nonetheless.

His acceptance of you, even if it may be credulous, is refreshing to say the least. You can't be anymore thankful to have someone just walk by your side for once instead of begrudgingly stalk you from behind with a spear ready at every moment. You can count the number of times you have unfortunately or “accidentally” been pricked on both hands from someone being too jumpy around you. You could also just lift up your shirt and count the scars, but that’s beside the point.

A nick takes a lot from you these days, not that you aren't careful, but still you are reluctantly thankful that the brute will be taking the brunt of your burdens this hunting trip. You have heard many times from the others how great he is at fighting things. If all holds true, this should certainly be a breeze.

And if all does indeed go well, you could possibly coax him to venture out with you again. Even if you rather be alone, you must admit that having someone there to take care of most of the work is nice.

* * *

You’re too busy with your own thoughts that you don’t catch him telling you to stop from walking any further. That is until you walk into his log of an arm like a clothes line and you end up silently hoping to whatever is holy in this world that you don't bruise from the sudden impact.

This man was absolutely built like a rook and compared to yourself and your “twiggy” stature, he could easily deal a lot of damage even in the simplest of gestures. Not that he would ever mean to. He was much too kind.

“Animal is close, Tiny Man,” His voice is hushed now while his arm still blocks your path. Again, you almost miss what he has said. You're too busy thinking that if it were anyone else you might just swat their arm away from you, but this one looks like he would be wildly unaffected by your attempt. In fact, he looks like he could snap your body in two like a carrot and be completely unphased. Admittedly, there is minor comfort in that truth. You’re not sure why. 

It takes your brain a minute to process what he's just said to you. You mumble back something along the lines of “Yes, thank you,” and brush yourself off. Not that you need to. It has just become a nervous habit at this point.

A means to shake off any embarrassment. Not that you were, in fact, embarrassed or anything.

He pulls you behind a tree before you can protest him touching you again, not that you mind it. You actually just like having the authority to order people around.

You watch as the strongman crouches and peeks out from your current hiding spot. You follow suit and almost immediately spot a reddish-brown trunk from just a few feet ahead. You don't think that you have ever been this close to one before. At least not while in the company of another survivor without one of you scaring it off and having to track it back down.

You can practically smell the big beast from where you're both hiding. It stinks of dirt and manure. You'd rather not smell it any longer.

You notice your partner rifling through his rucksack. You especially, notice how he's being extra careful not to make too much noise as he digs through his things. He's trying not to alert the beast of your presence.

This moment has made you think that you might have misjudged this one a bit. He's actually rather smart. Even if you are also assuming that he's currently looking for food since you really can't think of a time that he wasn't eating. 

-But once again you thought wrong. He’s holding out wooden armor to you. It’s not enough to keep someone totally unphased, but it will keep your guts inside where they belong initially. That all does depend on the size and ferocity of your prey. Either way, your flippant ego can't help but be offended.

You raise an eyebrow at his offering, “You sure you don't need it instead, pal?” You remember to keep your voice low.

He shakes his head before whispering back, “Tiny Man need it more,” he flexes his biceps at you, “Wolfgang is strong!”

Provided the evidence, you can't really argue with that. You decide to swallow your pride and put the armor on. Better safe than dead.

* * *

You’re panting with the coppery smell of blood on your person. You can't tell if it's your own or the beast's. You lean against a tree for support, you definitely took more hits than you originally thought. The armor was also definitely a good decision. Even if you hate to admit you needed the help. 

The strongman collects the meat and trunk before tugging you back up onto your feet. He slaps his meaty paw onto your back, forcibly removing any air left in your lungs. It certainly didn’t help your current state, but you know he meant well. Even if it was in good nature, you’d rather pass out right about now than celebrate. 

By the darkening sky, it would be a grand time to do so.

He lets you go after squeezing you to his chest and cheering for the both of you and your “victory”. Your feeble attempt to push yourself away from him did little to nothing, like trying to push down a brick wall by yourself. You wonder if he does this with everyone. 

You lean against a nearby tree, mostly to keep yourself from collapsing. 

“What do you say we do about that, pal?” You gesture vaguely to the setting sun, “It’ll be night before we can make it back to camp... Unless you have something for light.” Suppressing your obvious lack of oxygen and urgent need to wheeze is harder than you think. Though your partner doesn’t seem to take notice, which you are eternally grateful for. 

He’s ruffling through his things again before he pulls out some rope and exclaims, “Wolfgang have supplies for tent!” He looks rather timid now since you mentioned the on coming dark, working through his items faster now. His dark eyes occasionally flick around your shared surroundings. 

Maybe this is the one that’s afraid of the dark? It was difficult to keep track of everyone now that you all practically lived and worked together. Although, a man of his stature certainly doesn’t look like he would ever be scared of the dark, even if looks can be deceiving. Why would the dark ever bother him? You decide to prod a little bit. Might as well since you’ll be here all night.

“Isn’t that a bit of a waste?” You hover over him as he's crouched on the ground, gathering his things. “What’s so bad about the dark, pal?” 

He waves you off with a slightly shaky hand. “No no, will take down in morning… And many monsters out in darkness.” 

His honesty is charming. “If you say so, pal.”

Come night, you can't see anything past the campfire other than Wolfgang setting up the temporary tent and some fireflies that were scattered about. You don't notice any glimpse of a moon up in the sky either. 

“Tent is ready, Magic Man.” It's an quite an improvement from “Tiny Man”. It almost makes you smile.

You feed another log to the fire. “I assume someone will keep watch?” 

He shakes his head, “Is no need. We both rest.” He looks a little jumpy, a look you know too well.

You're honestly confused now. You squint at him. “How do you suppose that works, pal?”

He's fidgeting with his hands, refusing to make eye contact. You think maybe he's embarrassed or just frightened until he drops the next string of words on you.

“Both sleep in tent.”

Now you just think he's insane. 

You hold up your hands defensively, “Oh, absolutely not.”

He starts to speak until you cut him off, “No way in hell.” You can't fathom why he would ever even ask you of all people to sleep alone with him in a tent. It's much too weird for you. You can't handle people even touching you let alone being in a close vicinity with them.

You can't stop rejecting him until he's quite literally on his knees in front of you begging because he's scared to sleep alone. 

“How do you sleep by yourself back at the base?” It feels like kicking a puppy at this point.

“Is not so hard with everyone else around.” You guess that you can see his point. He looks so miserable that you can't help but give in.

“Fine. But don't you think for a second that I'll hold you.” 

He nods that he understands and you roll your eyes, reluctantly crawling into the tent after him.

It's immediately infinitely more uncomfortable than the throne ever was. Not because you're essentially sleeping on the ground, you've gotten used to that, but because you're next to him.

All this time spent with these people and you never once had to be this close to any of them, especially not the largest of them all. He takes up so much room you don't think you would be able to escape without him noticing and crying or something.

You turn away from him in hopes to get as far as possible, but it seems like he just keeps finding new ways to surprise you today.

His arms wrap around you, trapping you against him. He pulls your body into his and you start to feel claustrophobic or something like it, but whatever it is, you decide it's horrible.

His arms weigh on you like fallen trees, you feel as if your fragile body may break beneath the weight of him. You can feel every groove of those thick muscles that molded his body against yours. You don't have the words to describe how exactly this makes you feel, but you're confused and kind of annoyed.

You nudge your elbow into his ribs and mutter to back off, but he appears to be heavily asleep. You grimace at the feeling of his hot breath against your neck.

Even if the warmth does feel kind of nice, you can't allow yourself to enjoy it. It's extremely weird, especially for you to be in this predicament and with him, but you're slowly feeling more and more conflicted the longer you're in this situation. Maybe you should just deal with it and or enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

You had nodded off a bit, but something had stirred you awake. You tug your arm out from underneath him and rub your eyes. He’s still trapping you in place, but his breathing is off. You aren't quite sure what’s wrong or if this is normal for him.

You try to turn yourself over to face him, which is apparently difficult to do while trapped under several pounds of muscle, but you manage.

You can't make out his expression in the dark and aren't sure why you tried. You assume he's still sleeping, until his arms wrap around you again. You end up being pressed against him tighter than the first time. You had no idea he was such a hugger. 

His breathing is so jagged and you think you can feel something stiff pressed against your pelvis. You can practically feel the blood rushing to your face at rapid speed. 

“H-hey, pal-” You aren't sure what exactly to say as you have quite literally never been in this situation before.

Your heart skips a little as he mumbles an apology. He's so heavy against you. You can’t help but feel hot all over. You can barely even think straight. Your body starts to move ahead of your thoughts as you worm your hand down towards his groin, your fingers graze over the material covering his member, there’s a wet spot towards the tip, no telling how long he’s been like this. He lets out a small groan from your feather touches. You lick your dry lips before asking, “Would you rather I take care of that for you?”

He nods and grunts out something you can’t quite understand, but you can tell that it means ‘yes’. -And after a few awkward shifts to remove clothing, he’s left completely bare due to his only clothing being a unitard.

You feel like you could melt from the heat building up within you. You’re eager, but you can't see anything in this dark. Which evidently makes you glad that he can't see your burning face at the moment. However, you kind of wish that you could see him still. Even if this does give you the excuse to feel him and every bit of muscle on his body, you like seeing the faces people make along with it.

You start slow since you don’t quite know your way around him yet, but you were more than willing to learn. With the pads of your fingers you trace along the strongman’s collar bone, following across his chest, down to the space between his pecs. You can feel every muscle that sculpted his body underneath his skin. He’s hot to the touch and the warmth sinks into you more and more as you venture downward.

You're following his trail of wiry hair now until it leads you to the base of his member. You’re hesitant at first because you’ve never done anything with another man before, but you’ve made it this far. Not to mention you’ve done things with yourself before, so you can’t imagine that this is at all different in any way.

You wrap your slender fingers around his twitching cock and slide your hand from the base up to the tip. You can't help but marvel at its size. It’s way bigger than your own.

His groans fill your ears as you pump his cock. You almost can't believe that you're really doing this. You really can't believe that you're enjoying it, but you can't deny the heat building in your crotch. Soon you're aching to be touched too.

You shrug off your suit jacket. He seems to take the hint and starts fumbling with your clothing, to help you take it off. You attempt to guide his hands on where all the buttons are, but end up just undressing yourself for him. You’re still grateful that he can’t see you right now. Your ego was wiped away however long ago this scenario started and was replaced with embarrassment and a sudden neediness that not even you can explain. Somehow you feel even warmer now without all of your clothes on. Especially, after realizing that he can touch your bare skin now.

He places his large hands on your shoulders, they're heavy but rough and calloused. You like how they feel, especially on your vulnerable body. They notably cover a lot of skin.

His hands slide down onto your front, almost an odd mimic of what you did to him earlier, but he seems more curious. You find it odd at first how he’s touching you until his thumbs glide over the buds on your chest. You inhale sharply through your nose, jolting a little from the sensation. You're not used to being touched really anywhere, especially not in this way. Certain places are extremely sensitive now and he seems to have found one of them.

He's kissing your neck as he rolls your sensitive flesh between his thumbs and index fingers. His lips are soft and his mouth is hot. Your body is shaking the more he touches and teases you. Moans are escaping your lips, you hadn’t even noticed yourself getting lost in these sensations. Heat keeps building in your groin. You're murmuring nonsense as he marks your neck and chest with bruises, ones made of pleasure instead of pain. 

He pushes you down, pulling you by your ankles against him. With your legs on either side of his hips, he pins your wrists above your head. You can feel his thick member rutting against your own. You're so pent up, your cock is already beading precum. Your legs are twitching and shaking uncontrollably at the stimulation.

He’s moved lower, rubbing himself against your entrance, wanting to go further. You grab him before he can do anything stupid.

“Wait. You need a lubricant first.” You’re still shaky from everything, but you grab your suit jacket to get the nightmare fuel from the pocket. You cup his hands together and drop the nightmare fuel into his them. He squeaks and drops it onto your chest which makes you jump.

“Is much too cold for that!” Granted, you probably should’ve warned him beforehand. 

You can’t help but laugh a little though, “Don’t be so hasty, pal. It can be warmed up.” You scoop it back up and roll it around in your hands. Admittedly, this isn’t your first time doing this, but it’s absolutely a necessity as Wolfgang is impossibly large compared to your fingers and you don’t exactly feel like being split in two tonight.

The nightmare fuel jostles around like gelatin for a bit until it warms, eventually becoming a more fluid-like substance that isn’t exactly freezing. It’s hard to keep it all within your hands now without it dripping everywhere. You slick yourself up, shuddering at the coolness a bit. He’s rubbing your inner thighs while you begin working yourself open for him. He moves inwards, rubbing your member as you work more fingers in. Even though you’re biting your lip, you can’t help but moan. It feels amazing and you need more. 

“Okay, c’mere.” With your slick hand you pump his cock a few times before leading him to your entrance. 

Wolfgang slowly pushes himself in until you’re flush with him. Your legs reflexively squeeze him. God, he’s so fucking big, but he fills you up so nicely. 

Maybe he didn’t know to let your body adjust before moving, but the way he rocks into you quickly turns the stinging sensation of being stretched into nothing but pure pleasure. The way he pulls your fragile body against him like a ragdoll with each thrust overwhelms you in the most amazing ways. You can't help but hiss and grip his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin, anything to stifle the lewd noises and obscenities threatening to escape your lips. 

His hands are gripping your hips hard enough to bruise and you hope that they do. You don’t want to forget any of this come morning. Your legs are wrapped around him, squeezing him as hard as you can while shaking as badly as you are. You can’t help it when he’s ramming against that perfect spot. It’s pushing you towards the edge and you can feel pressure building up in your groin. 

He bites your neck as he thrusts violently into you with such primal need. You’re so vocal as your body spasms and your cock paints white stripes over your belly. You haven’t the ability to relax or catch your breath yet because he’s still going. Rougher and faster, you feel like you’re about to blackout until he groans into your ear and empties himself inside of you. The feeling makes your cock twitch. You’ve never felt anything like this before. You’ve never felt better. 

He pulls out, bringing the mess out with him. 

“Disgusting.” It doesn’t exactly feel gross, but you do miss the feeling of being full. Sleeping on this doesn’t exactly seem ideal either, but you’re too wrecked to move. 

-But it’s as if he’s read your mind, he’s semi mopping everything up with some old cloth before discarding it and settling down next to you.

“Will clean more in morning.”

You run your fingers through his hair, “You may also have to carry me back to camp come morning,” you chuckle.

“Will be no problem, коханий.” The words are purred as he pulls your head against his chest and his large arms wrap around you like a mother bear swaddling it’s young. It’s an oddly comforting feeling that you wish would last longer. If only your eyes could stay open, just a little longer.


End file.
